


Treacherous

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Dave finds Kurt in the library after Burt's heart attack and comforts him.





	Treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I've had this story in my head for about... I don't know, six years now or something? It's been a long time, that's all I know. Anyway. Enjoy.

Dave’s combing through the shelves of library books, trying in vain to find the book that he needs for his History class.  The librarian had said it’d be in this section but apparently she doesn’t know as much as she claims to because he can’t find shit.  Stupid librarian.

He turns down another aisle to see if he can find it there but no such luck.  

God damn it.

Dave sighs, turning around only to find Kurt Hummel slumped over in one of the big chairs, his head in one of his hands to support it.  He looks completely ragged, his clothes a little messed up like he definitely isn’t taking care of himself. More than anything, Dave can see he’s been crying.  In all honesty, he looks like shit. 

Hesitantly, Dave walks over to him, stopping about a foot away from Kurt’s chair.

“Uh… hey,” he says, feeling amazingly awkward.  “You okay?”

Kurt looks up at him, steely-eyed, dropping the arm that was holding up his head.  “Do I look okay to you, Karofsky?”

Dave doesn’t know what to say to that.  No, he doesn’t look okay, but saying that out loud probably isn’t going to make him feel any better.  “I… I heard about your dad,” he says instead. “How’s he doing?” 

“Is that why you’re here?” says Kurt.  “He had a fucking heart attack, Karofsky, how do you think he’s doing?”  

Dave swallows hard.  Damn. “I’m sorry.”

Kurt stares at him for a moment.  “Why do you even care?” he asks softly, eyes narrowing at the other boy.

Dave shrugs and Kurt’s gaze drops, and fuck it all because he looks like he’s about to start crying again.  Kurt takes in a shaky breath, staring at the floor. 

“They aren’t sure if he’s ever going to wake up,” says Kurt, a few tears falling from his eyes and landing on his lap.  “I… I don’t think I can-” he manages before breaking down completely. 

Before Kurt even knows what’s happening, Dave’s kneeling in front of him, grabbing one of his hands in his own.  Kurt stares at him, not totally sure what’s happening. 

“What are you doing?” Kurt asks, trying to choke back his tears.  

“I have no idea,” Dave replies.  “Trying to comfort you?”

Kurt furrows his brow.  “...Well it’s weird.”

“Maybe a little.”

Kurt looks down at where Dave’s hand is wrapped around his for a moment, then back up to catch Dave’s eyes, realization starting to dawn on him.  

“Karofsky, are you… I mean you’re not…”

Dave’s silent and that alone makes Kurt question him even more.  He stands from the chair, grabbing his bag, and pulls Dave with him out of the library.  “Come with me,” he says, giving Dave no choice but to follow as they go into a nearby bathroom.  

Kurt drops his hand once in there, crossing his arms as he looks at Dave.  “Are you kidding me,” he says, the question coming out more of a statement.  “Are you really...?” The word  _ gay _ lingers in the air, unsaid.

Dave just shrugs.  “I… I don’t know, really.  Maybe.”

Kurt licks his lips in thought, Dave’s eyes following the movement, and Kurt loses it.  He narrows his eyes at Dave, moving a few steps closer to him cautiously. “You’re playing with me.  This is some sort of cruel joke, right? Like you’re not actually serious.”

“Wha - no.  Dude, really.”  Dave rubs the back of his neck anxiously.  “I… I sorta kissed a guy at football camp this summer, actually.”

Kurt stares at him for a moment, an eyebrow raised, as he tries to detect any sort of insincerity in his eyes.  “Really.”

“Yeah, dude,  _ really _ ,” Dave huffs, and Kurt glares at him.

“Prove it, then,” Kurt challenges.

Dave looks around the bathroom in confusion.  “What?”

Kurt moves closer to him, dropping his arms, moving into his personal space.  “If you’re really into boys then do it.”

“Do what?”

Kurt rolls his eyes.  Good god, is he stupid?  Definitely not, Dave is in Advanced Calculus, so Kurt’s sure he isn’t a  _ complete _ idiot.  

“Then kiss me,” says Kurt boldly.  “You say you like guys. Then prove it.  Unless you really are screwing with me in which case just leave me alon-” 

Dave surges forward, a hand on each of Kurt’s arms, crashing their lips together in a kiss.  Kurt freezes for a moment, heart racing, before finally realizing just what’s happening, his hands going to rest on Dave’s sides.  Because  _ holy shit _ , there’s actually a  _ boy _ kissing him.  It’s not Brittany on top of him on his couch, or him practicing on his arm, but an actual boy and it’s both terrifying and exhilarating.  

His eyes flutter closed as he leans into Dave and starts to kiss back.  Dave moves his lips with more fervor at Kurt’s reciprocation, trying to believe that this is actually happening, and damn, it totally is and it is awesome,  _ fuck _ .

Dave breaks off far too soon for Kurt’s liking and Kurt is left standing there trying to catch his breath; when he opens his eyes, he sees that Dave seems to be doing the same.  

“You…” he starts to say but words fail him.

“Yeah,” says Dave.  “Totally am.”

Kurt blinks, not entirely sure what to do with this new information.  “And just when I thought all of you jocks were the same. Apparently not.”

Dave lets out a laugh and shakes his head.  “Definitely not all the same.” He pauses. “Can you, like… not tell people about this?  I don’t really want everyone finding out. At - at least not yet.”

Kurt nods shakily.  “Of course.” He doesn’t really want to be anyone’s secret but he also knows how hard it was for him to come out; he can’t imagine a jock doing it as well.  “Can we…” he starts to say but falters.

“What?”

Kurt feels his face start to flush and he tries to summon up every ounce of courage he possibly can.  “Can we do this again?” he says quietly, much to Dave’s surprise. “This was an amazingly good distraction.  For a minute I actually forgot about everything that’s been going on.” He can’t help the shy tones coming through in his voice as he says it, or how he starts to sort of close in on himself as he knows Dave is watching him.  He feels small and vulnerable, something he’s not used to other people seeing in him, especially boys he doesn’t really know very well and who would regularly threaten him in hallways. 

But he also needs this.  He’s not sure if Burt is ever going to wake up and the mere thought is completely terrifying in itself and he just needs to feel… alive.  

“Really?” says Dave, and Kurt just nods, straightfaced.  “Uh… sure. I could come over later-”

Kurt shakes his head.  “Your place,” he says. “I really don’t want to be at my house right now.  It just feels… I don’t know, empty.”

“Right.”  He pulls out his phone to open a new message, handing it to Kurt for him to put in his phone number before sending him a message with his address.  “I have practice after school but I should be home around five,” he says and Kurt nods before pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder and walking toward the door before stopping to turn his head back at the other boy.

“Hey Karofsky?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks,” he says softly, walking out into the hallway, chest feeling lighter than it has in days.

_ fin. _


End file.
